


Dietro le cicatrici

by Martiverse



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Blackwatch Era, Blackwatch Genji Shimada, Blackwatch Jesse McCree, He just joined, Other, angst and a little bit of smut, ftm Genji, trans!genji
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-10
Updated: 2017-09-10
Packaged: 2018-12-26 02:29:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12049428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Martiverse/pseuds/Martiverse
Summary: [...] La verità era questa: il suo corpo stava morendo. Ogni giorno un po' di più: a volte iniziava con la perdita di sensibilità di un punto qualsiasi e poi la pelle iniziava a necrotizzare, il corpo a non rispondere. Finiva di nuovo sotto ai ferri e quando riapriva gli occhi dopo ore di sonno anestetico scopriva di aver perso qualcos'altro di sè, che un altro frammento di Genji era stato strappato via e sostituito con acciaio e fibra di carbonio. Aveva solo il diritto di restare seduto ad osservare passivamente mentre il suo corpo veniva demolito pezzo per pezzo, come una bambola, come un giocattolo per bambini, dopo tutta la fatica che aveva fatto per averlo. [...]♥ McGenji - Trans!Genji ftm / Un regalo per Miki!





	Dietro le cicatrici

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mikiri_Tohoshima](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mikiri_Tohoshima/gifts).



> Hello people! Era da un po' che non tornavo ad infestare la sezione di Overwatch! Scusate per la prolungata assenza, avendo un lavoro è più difficile trovare il tempo da dedicare alla scrittura! Però OW mi chiama dai suoi antri infernali in ogni momento della mia vita ahah
> 
>  Ciao Miki!! Buon compleanno in ritardo, sono giorni che cerco di finirla in tempo ma come puoi  ben vedere, ho fallito.   
>   L'importante è che alla fine arrivi ahaha 
> 
>  Sorpresa, quel giorno è oggi!!!! Spero che ti piaccia ❤

[➤](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QbJrswU87PA) Soundtrack  
  
Il corpo di Genji era ricoperto di cicatrici, per questo quelle sul suo petto passavano inosservate. La sua pelle era disseminata di fregi pallidi e lunghi; alcuni parevano essere tagli di spada, altre invece erano segni lasciati da armi da fuoco. Nell’incavo d’un gomito aveva una bruciatura provocata da una sigaretta.   
In palestra, Jesse aveva combattuto con lui un miliardo di volte senza mai notarle.   
Una cicatrice valeva l’altra all’occhio, ma ognuno di quei segni portava con sé una storia che Genji non raccontava mai.   
Parlavano di un ragazzo cresciuto in una famiglia criminale, di un addestramento al combattimento severo e disciplinato, di mille fughe ed altrettanti ritorni, altre raccontavano di gesti sconsiderati e inaccorti, d'una vita passata a non preoccuparsi delle conseguenze.   
Ce n’era una che si notava nella sua interezza solo se riuniva i polsi insieme. Era stata lasciata da una fascetta di metallo lo stesso giorno in cui suo padre era morto per salvargli la vita.   
Poi c'era la più dolorosa, lunga, dai margini ancora rossi e flebili: il taglio netto della spada di suo fratello. Era l'unico squarcio di cui non riusciva a vedere tutto l'operato poiché anche i suoi organi portavano cicatrici, anche il suo interno era marchiato.   
Il suo corpo stava marcendo, ogni poco era sotto ai ferri... ed era così ironico, così fottutamente ironico! Un tempo aveva lottato per finire su un lettino operatorio, aveva strillato, battuto i pugni, pianto come un pazzo quando gli era stato negato. Era scappato di casa con la carta di credito di suo padre per assicurarsi due cicatrici.   
Adesso, invece, il solo guardare il lettino operatorio lo disgustava. La nausea gli saliva alla gola facendogli chiedere se avesse ancora uno stomaco, aveva perso il conto di quanti organi dentro di lui fossero diventati fittizi. Più efficienti, certo, ma pur sempre sintetici.   
A Genji non importava più del suo corpo e la cosa lo stancava emotivamente, lo faceva sentire piccolo ed inutile.   
Aveva lottato così tanto,  _così tanto,_  per potersi guardare allo specchio... e adesso non vi riusciva più. I suoi occhi sfioravano l'immagine riflessa e schizzavano da un'altra parte.   
Non riusciva a fissare le protesi ancorate a quello che rimaneva delle sue ginocchia né il suo braccio destro, dove i nervi erano stati riposizionati ed il braccio prostetico fuso con l'osso.   
Il suo cuore era sintetico e batteva solo grazie ad un meccanismo impiantato tra muscoli e pelle di cui dall'esterno si vedeva solo un pentagono metallico dai bordi rossi. Lo teneva sveglio la notte con il suo leggerissimo ticchettio.   
La dottoressa Ziegler sorrideva ma non era una che indorava la pillola, gli aveva detto che le sue condizioni erano precarie e che ci sarebbero volute altre operazioni. Probabilmente avrebbero dovuto asportare altra carne, sostituire il suo corpo con qualcosa di più forte e resistente. Gli aveva detto con sicurezza che era fortunato, che sicuramente il suo braccio sinistro sarebbe rimasto integro, ma questo sott'intendeva che tutto il resto prima o poi sarebbe stato scartato.   
La sua spina dorsale era un ammasso di cardini di acciaio e cavi colmi di midollo spinale, non escludevano l'ipotesi di dover presto impiantarne altri dietro la nuca.   
La verità era questa: il suo corpo stava morendo. Ogni giorno un po' di più: a volte iniziava con la perdita di sensibilità di un punto qualsiasi e poi la pelle iniziava a necrotizzare, il corpo a non rispondere. Finiva di nuovo sotto ai ferri e quando riapriva gli occhi dopo ore di sonno anestetico scopriva di aver perso qualcos'altro di sè, che un altro frammento di Genji era stato strappato via e sostituito con acciaio e fibra di carbonio.   
Ogni operazione cancellava alcune cicatrici donandogli nuovi arti perfettamente lisci, nuovi, e doveva imparare da capo come camminare, come muoversi, come afferrare un fottuto bicchiere senza farlo cadere o farlo esplodere in mille pezzi.   
La mano che gli mancava aveva dei cuscinetti sensoriali di colore rosso che per i primi mesi non gli avevano fatto sentire un bel niente, poi erano stati ri-settati ed avevano iniziato ad essere fin troppo sensibili. Ancora si stavano aggiustando perciò a volte stringeva l'elsa della sua spada e non capiva se l'avesse realmente afferrata, altre volte sfiorava la pelle di qualcuno e gli pareva di toccar del fuoco vivo.   
La sensazione più strana era pensare che gli mancavano... le cicatrici, tutte quante. Se graffiava una parte cibernetica questa veniva semplicemente sostituita.   
Era sempre nuovo, pulito, senza storie da raccontare. Il suo corpo non parlava più di lui, stava diventando una macchina, un automa, non esistevano pezzi di ricambio per le sue emozioni...   
Cercava di dimenticare la propria morte in tutti i modi possibili. Non il momento in cui suo fratello l'aveva ucciso -quello lo serbava nella mente per accrescere il rancore- ma il lento ed agonizzante spegnersi delle sue membra, la perdita di tutto ciò che ancora era vagamente umano in lui.   
Aveva paura.   
Un terrore viscerale che a volte non distingueva dalla rabbia, una sensazione così forte che più d'una volta gli aveva fatto strappare l'ago delle flebo dal braccio per fuggire... ma dove? Da cosa?   
L'incavo del suo gomito era viola e costellato di segni più di quanto non fosse quando era giovane, stupido, ed incapace di smettere di rubare droghe dal carico che commerciavano.   
La colpa tanto veniva sempre data a qualcun altro anche se suo padre sapeva, Hanzo sapeva, tutti sapevano! Ma adesso l'unica cosa che il suo debole corpo sopportava erano iniezioni di colloidi, emoderivati e farmaci, e nessuno di questi gli dava soddisfazione. Non sentiva  _niente._    
Se ci avesse provato adesso sarebbe morto, Angela glielo aveva detto, e non nel senso generale del termine per cui dopo una lenta e quasi inconscia intossicazione sarebbe finito in overdose o coma etilico, ma piuttosto che la maggior parte dei suoi nuovi tessuti interni non avrebbe retto e l'avrebbe fatto andare, per così dire, in corto circuito permanente.   
Per la seconda volta nella sua vita Genji si sentiva intrappolato in un corpo che non era il suo anche se si era ripromesso che non sarebbe successo mai più, anche se  _l’aveva giurato_  a se stesso. Stavolta non poteva farci niente.   
Non poteva rubare una carta di credito ed arrangiare un incontro medico all’insaputa di tutti, non sarebbe bastato cambiare nome e sopportare gli sguardi ed i rimproveri, la confusione ed il disagio. Aveva solo il diritto di restare seduto ad osservare passivamente mentre il suo corpo veniva demolito pezzo per pezzo, come una bambola, come un giocattolo per bambini, dopo tutta la fatica che aveva fatto per averlo.   
Sfogava lo stress in missione con uccisioni fredde e letali, assassinava gli obiettivi come avrebbe voluto uccidere… chi? Non c’era un colpevole. Aveva accettato di essere trasformato, c’era un prezzo da pagare per sfuggire alla morte.   
Cercava di dimenticarlo ogni giorno.   
Genji si passò una mano sulla fronte togliendosi i capelli scuri dagli occhi, trovandoli sudati e filacciosi. Il movimento arrivò troppo indietro e con le dita sfiorò i primi agganci metallici delle vertebre sulla nuca, così si affrettò a ritirare la mano e a premerla di nuovo contro il petto di McCree.   
C’era già la sua mano cybernetica a ricordargli quanto non fosse più lui, non aveva bisogno di altri promemoria... i cuscinetti rossi sul suo palmo erano del tutto insensibili, perciò anche se vedeva la propria mano sul petto di Jesse, solo con le punte delle dita ne avvertiva il calore e la consistenza. Era come se sotto il suo palmo vi fosse il vuoto, quando chiaramente vedeva il contrario...   
“Gen-ji…” l’aria usciva a sprazzi dal petto di Jesse ogni volta che Genji applicava un po’ più di pressione su di lui. Schiudeva le labbra ed era strano non vedergli una sigaretta in bocca.   
Aveva il brutto vizio di guardarlo in faccia quando finivano a letto insieme e Genji aveva sempre il terrore di vedere la propria immagine riflessa nelle sue iridi, quindi non riusciva a sostenere lo sguardo. Strinse le cosce attorno ai suoi fianchi sentendo le ginocchia prostetiche affondare tra lenzuola e cercò di non prestarvi attenzione, di concentrarsi su qualcos’altro. Se sentiva i propri pensieri significava che non era pieno abbastanza, che non si stava muovendo a dovere e che non riusciva a far montare l'eccitazione nello stomaco.   
Fece forza sul petto di McCree per sollevarsi un poco e calò su di lui lasciando che la sua erezione andasse a carezzarlo nella sua intimità umida e sensibile, indugiando  
sulle labbra prima di spostare il bacino più in basso e farlo salire strusciandogli sulla pancia fin quasi all'ombelico. Anche Jesse aveva un paio di cicatrici di cui non parlava, cose che risalivano ai tempi della deadlock e che preferiva dimenticare. Alcune parlavano da sole, come l’incisione a coltello nel suo interno coscia con quattro lettere molto evocative:  _Slut._    
Non faceva domande e non raccontava niente, per questo Genji andava da lui quando aveva bisogno di spegnere il cervello e dimenticare, anche solo per un attimo, che cos’era diventato. L’alternativa era fare a pezzi l’ala medica, distruggere le costose attrezzature, gridare fin quando la sua gola per metà sintetica gliel’avrebbe consentito... ma così non otteneva altro che una massiccia dose di calmanti e sedativi, un compromesso buono solo in quei giorni in cui si convinceva che forse morire non sarebbe stata l’idea peggiore.   
Il sesso gli era familiare; era un campo di cui era esperto, così come l’assassinio. Jesse era un bel ragazzo con neanche la metà della sua esperienza ed aveva una delicatezza che non traspariva dalle arie che si dava. Genji aveva sperato di essere trattato con durezza. Cercava qualcuno che lo afferrasse per i capelli e lo sbattesse contro un muro nel ripostiglio delle scope, ripetendogli quanto se lo meritasse. Se era finito in questa situazione di merda la colpa era sua fin dall’inizio… se avesse seguito gli ordini di suo padre, i consigli di suo fratello, le leggi del suo clan. Se solo non avesse fatto quello che gli pareva, come sempre, forse le cose sarebbero andate diversamente! Nessuno l’aveva punito a suo tempo e quello che stava scontando adesso era troppo per lui! Non sopportava di perdere il proprio corpo un’altra volta… avrebbe preferito mille e mille volte uno schiaffo e una ramanzina. Si meritava la sofferenza, la violenza, la tristezza… quello che non si aspettava, era la dolcezza.   
McCree alzò entrambe le mani sugli avambracci di Genji. Il suo tocco era leggero anche se le sue mani erano callose, parlavano di un uomo abituato a lavorare duramente.   
Accarezzò la sua pelle con delicatezza anche sul braccio destro, dove era tessuto sintetico, metallo e cavi… come se servisse. Sapeva perfettamente che quell’avambraccio non aveva alcuna sensibilità, ma riservò comunque lo stesso trattamento ad entrambi gli arti sotto lo sguardo turbato di Genji.   
“Sei bellissimo…” gli sussurrò, la nuca affondata nel cuscino ed i capelli marroni tutti sparsi intorno. Genji distolse subito lo sguardo dal suo viso e non disse niente. Le sue labbra avrebbero voluto negare, la sua mente lo riteneva un bugiardo… eppure il suo cuore, quello che restava del suo cuore…   
“Non dire queste sciocchezze” lo freddò. Tirò via il braccio meccanico dalla sua presa leggera e lo portò più indietro, afferrando la base dell’erezione di Jesse.   
Ancora una volta lo vide contrarre i denti e respirare col naso, aprì la bocca per dire qualcosa ma Genji lo zittì muovendo la mano su e giù, facendo strusciare i morbidi cuscinetti contro la pelle tesa di Jesse.   
“A-aah” fu l’unico suono che riuscì ad emettere, prima di perdere il filo del discorso.   
Nuovamente Genji avvertiva lo scorrere della propria mano solo grazie alle punte delle dita, il cuscinetto del palmo sembrava fuori uso. Non aveva nessuna intenzione di andare a dire a Mercy come se n’era reso conto…   
Indugiò con il pollice sulla punta muovendolo in piccoli cerchi concentrici, fissando distrattamente il suo operato. Erano mesi che aveva la protesi al braccio ma ancora gli risultava estranea. Si sentiva come se riuscisse a muovere con il pensiero il braccio di qualcun altro, perché il suo braccio non era fatto così, era di carne e sangue… non era costruito in fabbrica.   
La prima volta che si era spogliato completamente davanti a Jesse, Genji aveva visto la confusione riflessa sul suo viso, ma il cowboy era stato zitto ed aveva rispettato i suoi segreti.   
Non erano le protesi a lasciarlo perplesso. Avevano fatto mille allenamenti insieme ed il petto di Genji era quello di un uomo, così come la sua voce, i suoi modi ed i suoi vestiti.   
Gli occhi di Jesse erano risaliti dal basso in alto come in cerca di conferme ed avevano indugiato sulle cicatrici scavate su Genji fino ad individuare quei due chirurgici sfregi gemelli appena sotto i suoi pettorali. Troppo simmetrici per essere colpi di spada accidentali e troppo precisi per non esser stati effettuati da un medico.   
Jesse non aveva detto niente, avevano fatto sesso comunque ed il giorno dopo aveva continuato a rivolgersi a lui al maschile.   
Non aveva mai smesso.   
“Dar...Darlin’!” McCree gli strinse una mano attorno al polso sinistro e Genji sbatté le palpebre, sorpreso. Si era distratto.   
Guardò il volto arrossato di McCree, le sue labbra schiuse, quello stupido accenno di barba che si ostinava a tenersi in viso…   
“Genji, ti prego… così mi fai morire” ansimò Jesse col fiato corto.   
Genji si rese conto solo allora che stava ancora muovendo il pollice su di lui… lento, misurato e snervante.   
“Scusami” disse, lasciandolo andare.   
“Ah, no. Non era un rimprovero… è solo che se continui così non so quanto ancora potrò-”   
Genji ignorò la sua voce. Spinse sulle ginocchia per sollevarsi ed afferrò l’erezione alla base, tenendola in posizione, facendogli carezzare le sue pieghe.   
“Gen-” Jesse si morse la lingua ancorando entrambe le mani al polso di carne che Genji ancora gli teneva premuto sul petto “Aspe- Genji!”   
...e Genji rilassò le cosce e calò più in basso sentendo la lunghezza di Jesse farsi spazio dentro di lui con uno schiocco umido. Tese il collo e gettò indietro la testa buttando fuori un gemito che era quasi un sospiro sentendo il piacere vibrare in ogni atomo del suo corpo.   
Jesse contrasse le dita contro il suo braccio ed emise un singhiozzo strozzato, il suo corpo tremò. Cercò di spingere il bacino verso l’alto ma il peso di Genji lo tenne ancorato al materasso senza possibilità di movimento. Era costretto a stare sdraiato ed immobile ma il suo corpo era già fin troppo stimolato ed implorava pietà. Sollevò le ginocchia stringendo le dita dei piedi contro le lenzuola, arricciandole, e non appena credette di essere riuscito a calmarsi Genji si sollevò ancora e Jesse fu costretto a stringere i denti per non gridare. Genji era caldo, umido e stretto contro la sua erezione, ogni centimetro di pelle veniva inghiottito dal suo corpo con una lentezza misurata facendo correre in lui scintille di piacere. Lo amava.   
Non gliel’aveva mai detto, ma lo amava davvero.   
Non era solo il sesso, era tutto di lui, ed avrebbe fatto qualsiasi cosa per renderlo felice. Poi però Genji muoveva il bacino avanti ed indietro riempiendogli le orecchie di gemiti e mugolii, e Jesse perdeva il filo del discorso. Già vedere il movimento del suo corpo su di lui lo faceva andare fuori di testa. Si spostava in modo così fluido, avanti ed indietro, non si sollevava più dopo le prime spinte… invece accoglieva la sua erezione facendo sì che fosse sempre al suo interno, guidava le danze in modo meraviglioso.   
Non teneva mai gli occhi aperti, Jesse ci era abituato. Li serrava e schiudeva le labbra, spariva nei recessi della propria mente inseguendo l’unica sensazione che gli ricordasse ancora se stesso… l’unica capace di farlo tornare indietro nel tempo fin a quando niente di tutto questo era successo. Tornava ad essere quel ragazzo stupido e sconsiderato che scappava dalla finestra a notte fonda per unirsi a feste esclusive la cui entrata gli veniva concessa solo per via del suo cognome, sapendo che Hanzo l’avrebbe sempre coperto.   
Jesse non sapeva perché avessero cominciato ad andare a letto insieme, non faceva domande e non pretendeva risposte… ma una cosa, da lui, la voleva.   
Non aveva ancora avuto il coraggio di chiederglielo prima ma stavolta lasciò andare il polso di Genji e posò entrambe le mani sul materasso per sollevarsi.   
Genji aprì gli occhi di scatto, sentendo Jesse muoversi. Istintivamente gli artigliò i fianchi per paura di cadere… ma Jesse sollevò solo il petto e si mise a sedere, lasciando a Genji il tempo di riposizionarsi su di lui con più comodità.   
“Che stai facendo?” chiese, sospettoso.   
“Ti voglio baciare” ansimò Jesse.   
Il ticchettio nel petto di Genji si fece più veloce, il suo respiro si mozzò per un attimo.   
“...Cosa?” chiese, sicuro di aver  
sentito male.   
“Ti  _vorrei_  baciare.” ripetè McCree, perché quando venivano questionate le sue idee perdeva sempre tutta la spavalderia “...Se per te va bene, ecco.”   
Genji aggrottò le sopracciglia e posò una mano sul petto di Jesse spingendolo un poco indietro. Lo squadrò con sospetto e non rispose… ma dopo tanto tempo passato ad evitare i suo occhi, stavolta ne incrociò lo sguardo.   
Aveva avuto il terrore di vederci se stesso… di trovare lo specchio dei propri sbagli e l’orrore di ogni sua scelta sbagliata… invece l’unica cosa che riuscì a leggervi fu un infinito, profondo e sincero  _amore._    
Genji piantò entrambe le mani sul viso di Jesse e gli tappò gli occhi sentendo il ticchettio nel suo petto farsi più forte. Senza fiato, senza parole, il panico lo invase e non capì perché. Aveva perso tutto… il suo corpo, la sua famiglia, la libertà di scegliere della propria vita…   
“Darlin’?” mormorò Jesse senza muoversi “...tutto bene?”   
“Cosa sono per te, Jesse?” le parole rotolarono fuori dalla bocca di Genji quasi inciampando una sull’altra. La testa gli girava…   
“In che senso?” chiese McCree cercando di liberare la testa dalle sue mani. Genji strinse la presa piantandogli le dita contro lo scalpo, impedendogli di liberarsi.   
“Rispondi alla domanda!” quasi strillò.   
...Jesse rimase in silenzio, la sua mente sembrò rincorrere un pensiero… accarezzò l’idea d’una confessione ma poi la lasciò andare. Sorrise contraendo quel ridicolo accenno di barba che gli copriva il mento e poi rispose.   
“Sei il ragazzo più bello che conosca” disse “e sono felice che le nostre cicatrici ci abbiano portato ad incontrarci.”   
Stavolta fu il turno di Genji di rimanere in silenzio. Serrò la bocca e non disse niente... entrambi rimasero immobili per quella che sembrò un'eternità.   
“...Genji?” chiese dopo poco Jesse, preoccupato di aver detto la cosa sbagliata... segretamente terrorizzato ed estremamente felice di aver scartato l’idea di confessargli il proprio amore.   
Tiepide, dolci, le labbra di Genji si posarono sulle sue mettendo in fuga ogni dubbio. Il bacio fu leggero, appena accennato, e non andò oltre i denti… poi Jesse alzò una mano e la passò sulla nuca di Genji, stringendola appena e baciandolo di nuovo.   
Genji continuò a tenere le mani premute sul suo viso sentendo il proprio volto farsi rosso. Schiuse le labbra ed inseguì la lingua di McCree ansimando nella sua bocca, assaporandone il calore. Non aveva neanche realizzato di non averlo mai baciato prima d’ora. Tutte le volte che avevano fatto sesso era  _così concentrato_ a scollegarsi dal presente che si era dimenticato anche di viverlo. Aveva smesso di apprezzare ogni cosa perché riteneva che ormai non ci fosse più niente per lui, ma c’era amore negli occhi di Jesse, amore che non aveva chiesto e di cui non si era mai accorto.   
Strinse le cosce attorno alle gambe dei quel ridicolo cowboy e si sollevò appena riprendendo a muoversi con ritmicità. Le parole stavolta mancarono, soffocate tra un bacio e l’altro, fatte d’un ansimare spezzato che non sembrava trovar fine.   
Furono più dolci e più accorti. Nel petto di Genji c’era qualcosa oltre al ticchettio, c’era un calore che aveva dimenticato e che faticava anche a trovar una definizione.   
Si sentiva  _bello_  per lui, meraviglioso come quando gli bastava schioccare le dita per avere chiunque ai suoi piedi, orgoglioso come la prima volta in cui si era guardato allo specchio senza dover distogliere gli occhi dal proprio seno.   
Jesse McCree aveva ragione: era felice delle sue cicatrici.   
Era felice perché aveva incontrato lui.   
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
